


[SlaDick][Teen Titans]久别重逢

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: SlaDick 同人文 [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M, sladick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 女装大佬slade
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson
Series: SlaDick 同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109012
Kudos: 3





	[SlaDick][Teen Titans]久别重逢

[SlaDick][Teen Titans]久别重逢  
Meet Again  
注：原作：《Teen Titans》  
Cp：Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson  
话说，《TT大战TTG》，TT在TTG的世界里待过段时间，也知道些TTG的事。   
而TT回到自己的世界后，按照以前的剧集，Slade帮忙打败Trigon后，表示还会回来。（后面Tara疑似复生时Beast Boy在镜子里见到的Slade，不知道是真人还是仅仅是幻象）。   
如果某天TT的Slade归来。。。 

久别重逢  
少年泰坦，跳跃城的守护者，这天，泰坦们惩恶扬善后回到家，各自回房休息。   
Robin回到自己房间，突然房间的阴影里，一个充满性感而磁性并且黄暴的声音响起，   
“你好 Robin。”   
Robin虽然吃惊但是很快反应过来，“Slade。” 

“你回来了？”Robin轻描淡写，并未把这当成威胁。   
“是的”，Slade从阴影里走了出来，手搭在Robin肩上，“只是过来打声招呼”。   
Slade附身贴到Robin耳边，气息袭人，暧昧地说，“我们之间的战斗，永不停息。”   
“所以，你不是机器人。”感受到Slade熟悉地骚扰般的吹自己耳根的Robin，很确信当前的Slade就是他本人，而不是什么机器人假扮。   
“当然”，Slade起身，居高临下地抚摸着Robin的面颊，“战斗宣言自然要我亲自宣布。”   
无视Slade骚扰的Robin腹黑一笑，“或许，你该看看这个。”   
Robin递给Slade一张相片，Slade接过来一看，竟然是——   
TTG世界的女装大佬Slade! 

“画的不错”，因为画风和自己不同所以仅仅把这当成是幅画的Slade，并未在意，“当场激怒我，可不是一个领导者会做的事。还是说——”   
Slade扔掉相片，狠狠攥捏着Robin的双臂，把Robin举起，举到Robin能与自己强行对视，“你想让我再次成为你的师长？”，Slade探过头，与Robin的脸顶在一起，“或者。。。父亲？”   
“我已经有一个父亲”，Robin毫不示弱地顶了回去，针锋相对，“放我下来。”   
Slade狠狠地攥捏着Robin的身体，仿佛要将他碾碎。   
但是，Robin痛苦的呻吟，让他选择放手。   
只是，Robin落地时，俩人的腰带挂在了一起，Robin被挂在Slade腰上。   
两个人贴在一起这个姿势太别扭了，Robin看着上方不动声色的Slade，虽然面具遮住了他的脸，但是Robin清楚地感觉到Slade在笑。   
当机立断的Robin直接掰断了Slade的腰带，落地后扔给Slade，然后转过身来整理自己的腰带。   
Slade把自己的腰带接起，束好。察觉到Robin隐蔽的一丝慌乱，Slade自然不会放过。   
Slade从背后贴住Robin，俯在Robin耳边，“Robin，你害羞了。”   
Robin头都没回直接一拳，但是却被Slade稳稳接住。   
看到Robin如此窘况，Slade不由地很兴奋，贴的更近，“承认吧Robin，你享受我们之间的战斗、争执，以及一切。”   
没想到Robin另一只手直接又一拳，直接狠狠打在俯身的Slade脸上。Slade觉得面具下的自己貌似流鼻血了。

Slade松开了Robin，但是Robin并没有理会他，头都没回，威胁地说了句，   
“今晚的事，不许告诉别人。”   
“放心，不会。”Slade的话里带着一丝笑意，或者说——宠溺？ 

Robin躺在床上，不知何时，Slade已经离开了。   
但是Robin并未在意，毕竟，   
明天的战斗，还会再见。   
虽然Robin不承认，但是他确实很享受和Slade的这一切。   
真正的战斗，才刚刚开始。


End file.
